1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method in a data processing system for improved administering of tests using customized user alerts.
2. Description of Related Art
On-line testing is becoming more prevalent as users of data networks realize the potential to obtain training and education via electronic means. Many colleges and universities are beginning to offer classes via computer networks, such as the Internet. With such classes, a user may download a previously recorded lecture or receive a audio/video feed of a live lecture through the user's home computer system. In this way, the student need not be physically located in the lecture location to obtain the benefit of the teacher's instruction.
In addition, some educational institutions are providing students with the ability to take tests via their home computer and a data network. With such “on-line” testing, typically the student is able to download a copy of the test, take the test, and provide his/her answers to the instructor by uploading the answers to the instructor's computer system. Thus, the student takes the test under the “honor” system. That is, there is no supervision of the student's testing environment to make sure that the student has not cheated on the test.
Furthermore, since there is no supervision of the student while taking the on-line test, the student may lose track of time. Since almost all tests in general and on-line tests in particular are timed tests, a specified amount of time is allotted to complete the test. In a supervised test taking environment, there is often a proctor which alerts the student periodically of the time that has elapsed since the start of the test as well as the time remaining to complete the test. With on-line testing this proctor is not available and, therefore, the situation may occur in which the student spends too much time on one or more questions. In such a situation, the student may, without realizing it, not be able to finish the test in the allotted amount of time. If time runs out before the student has time to complete or at least attempt to answer all the questions on the test, the student may be unduly penalized. If the student does not have time to complete the test, the student will most probably receive a failing grade and may become discouraged in attempting to further his or her educational goals.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus, system, and method by which a student's testing progress can be monitored from a remote location in order to make sure that the student does not spend an inordinate about of time on any one question during an examination. Moreover, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus, system, and method by which proctoring of an on-line test may be provided by a third party that is capable of proctoring the exam from a remote location and providing time alert notification to the student during the examination in an effort to aid the student in being able to complete the exam in the allotted test taking period.